Naruto's Retake
by Rboooks
Summary: After Naruto becomes Hokage he sould be happy right? wrong! Naruto lost everyone and was never the same after killing Sauske. gone was the happy go lucky persone now all thas left ia a hallow shell. Until the Kyuubi makes him a deal, to go back to day one of his ninja career or as Naruto sees it his first day of his life. rating might go up. timefic! strong naruto! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I hope you all like my story. Its my first one on the website so I hope you can give me some feedback about it J. Just so you all know :**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto thinking/talking to the kyuubi_

_'Other characters thinking'_

"talking"

**So I hope you like time travel and strong naruto stories! **

Summary 

After Naruto loses hope in the life after the fourth shonobi war, the kyuubi sends Naruto back to his first gennin days. With the strength that surpasses the kages of history Naruto is determined to save as many people as he can. Look out here comes the Peacemaker

CHAPTER ONE 

A young man with sun kissed hair and crystal blue eyes sat on the top of the monument most loved of the Leaf Village. He sat there thinking and watching his precious s village as the people below went about their lives. He remembered a time when all of them would glare and hatefully whisper about him. A time where he was truly alone, he didn't even go to but he's mind always went back to his horrible childhood. The "demon", "damned fox" and "monster" were the kindest things he was told thought out the years people _would_ call childhood but _he_ called hell or maybe not it was more of a darkness he wished he could find light to but never could. It wasn't until he became a ninja that has life finally had meaning. He worked hard never giving up. He became very powerful and saved his village _twice_ before he was 17 then in the Fourth Shonobi war he won the fight against the strongest man alive, Madara Uchiha later found out to be Obito Uchiha. He completed his master's and father's dream of peace and fulfilled his own of becoming Hokage and yet he was felt lost. Everyone knew he wasn't the same after having to kill his best friend and brother Sasuke Uchiha. He keep to himself and laughed a lot less , his eyes lost that bright light he once was known for, the loudness he had gone instead replaced with only nods, shrugs and rarely smiles. The people called him the Orange Fox or the Peacemaker everyone loved and looked up to him yet he wouldn't speak to anyone for very long periods of time once he went a year. _I'm lost,_ thought the man, _I have everything I ever wanted and yet I don't know what- no __**who**__ I am. _

**You are Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki .** Came a dark voice form the deepest part of his mind **A great ninja, the greatest hero of all time and the leafs village number one unpredictable knuckle head! You are the hope of others! You are the one human who broke the cycle of heated! The boy who yelled out stupidly! Where is that guy? The guy you used to be?** Demanded the great king of demons the Kyuubi. He had come to fall victim to the spell Naruto seemed to have on people, he too had come to love Nartuo and had befriended him. Even if he was the king of demons he still had feeling which seemed the humans had forgotten only wanting he's power so like his brothers and sisters he had been sealed away losing he's freedom but Naruto was different and had seen the demon who had lost everything for the selfishness of the world.

Naruto chuckled softly he had forgotten how sometimes the demon could remind him of himself with he's choice of words. _I know that Kyu. But I cant be who I once was, I can't pretend any more….my mask has fallen. _It was true. Naruto had lost what was left of his innocence he had in the war. He lost his last defends to the pain. For if he was stupid he wouldn't notice the hatred around him. Sadly he did lose it thus he became aware of his surroundings once he put a rasangan in Sasuke's chest. To ease the pain he shunned himself to studying that he would put the Third and the Naras to shame with his knowledge , his seals knowledge surpass his father's and Jiraiya's. he wanted to stop most of the deaths so he also to up medical ninjusu becoming better then Tsunade. Yes he had all the power yet he was unhappy because he didn't have what he wanted the most. He's family. His friends –who he saw as family-had all died during the war Sasuke being the last. _If only I was this strong in the beginning. I would have been able to save them all. _ Naruto thought wishfully. Kyu sighed. He was hoping to find a way to help his little kit and he thought he found one but first

**Kit do you like being 25? **Kyu asked randomly. Naruto was quite which was unnerving but finally answer _no I don't. _The kyuubi nodded then said ** did you liked being 12? Would you like to go back to being 12?** Kyu already knew the answer but still had to ask. _ What?! Kyu what are you talking about? _Naruto mentally replayed **I am the king of demons Kit. I am the only being who can reverse back time. I can take us back to the day you first became a ninja, WITH the knowledge you have. You can save your family of friends. **After explaining the fox sat already gathering chakra knowing what the kit would say.

Meanwhile Naruto sat numb by the news. Go back? He could do that? H-He could save them, all of them? He thought of all the times he spent with them letting memories come as if he was watching he's life flash before he's eyes. He raised he's head with a detriment look in his eyes. The expression along with his six whisker marks had gotten him the name Orange Fox and now the Orange Fox was planning all of his moves and outcomes of this if he was to take it. The answer was simple _Kyu send me back to the day the teams were assigned. I went to relive the times I had on team7. _Naruto told his best unsealed friend **already on it kit. Get ready this is goanna hurt. **Kyu said as he release the chakra and had his 9 tails in the shape of a cycle. _What?! What do you-_ But before Naruto could finish he was surrounded in a red light and passed out of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am very grateful for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! J I will take any advice you guys/gals give so if you went to leave a message about my mess ups (which I'm sure I'll have, hey no one's perfect) then feel free! Also trying out a different way of typing because I looked at my story and realized how stupidly the paragraphs were all smashed together -_- . hope you like the next chapter! I don't own Naruto (I pretty sure you know this but Iv seen other authors do it so I think it's a unspoken rule to say that) ;)**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

"talking"

**_Kyuubi privately thinking_**

flashbacks

Chapter 2 

Naruto woke up with his body screaming in pain. He looked around the darken room, which reeked of garbage The_ hell? What happen? Oh God! I was drunk! I must be in a ally! Oh God please tell me I have all my clothes on! _

He was about to check when he heard laughing. Now Naruto was no coward he just didn't like ghost and creepy laughing in a dark room tended to send shivers down his spine. He took a deep breath and started to do what he did as a child whenever he was scared

_You are a big strong man. You are the hokage. Everything is okay. Yes you're talking to yourself but that's okay. Everything is okay. _ He keep repeating this as the laughing increased. Naruto looked around again and finally came to a very important and more terrifying question. _ Was I drudged? It sure feels like it. _Now the only question was who and how _. Please whatever it is don't be a fangirl!_

He had this done this to him about three times now and the portability was very high. He swung his legs over the side of a very poorly condition bed and bit back a cry of pain. He didn't know much of the situation but he did know he was in extreme pain.

**Of course you are kit. **Came kyu's voice **remember I warned you before I performed the jutsu. Its good to hear you act like the man i used to know. Or should I say boy?** Kyuubi was only taunting the boy. He was very glad and relieved that Naruto showed some emotion when he woke up.

Even though he would try to deny it Kyuubi was getting more and more worried about the fact that Naruto started to lose his emotions after killing Sauske. In fact Naruto was starting to act like Sai when they first met him. The only emotion he would show nowadays would be regret, guilt and sadness

Naruto having heard Kyu talked realized that the creepy laughing was only kyu. He then remembered the day before and how Kyu told him about going back. Suddenly he's body didn't hurt anymore and he shot out to the window. Ripping away the holed covered curtains and looked outside, before giving a chocked sob.

There before him was his village in a perfect condition as its was in his memoires , no singed of death or anything but pure blissful happiness filled the air. He watch the villagers go about their lives, seeing people he had himself place in the ground after the war was over. Being the Hokage he had to be there as the funerals became 10 then a 100 than to 1000. He had seen so many die and now seeing them in front of him alive filled his heart with guilt and surprising hope. He could save them, all of them!

**Kit I know your having a moment and I hate ruining it but your going to be late for the team assailments. **Kyu's voice brought Naruto out of his slight break down or break up however it was. He stretched and then replayed turning away from the window.

_So we're really back to that day? _He know kyu would be mad to have to repeat himself but Naruto needed to hear it again. He needed to be sure. He needed to know there was a chance to fix everything.

Kyuubi sighed. He really hated repeating things. **Yes kit we are. **He paused waiting for Naruto to cheer or something like he used to but when nothing happen he's demonic face clouded with worry before continuing** kit we need a plan.**

Naruto nodded. Yes he had thought of this before agreeing to kyu's suggestion yesterday he already had a plan. He's studying came in handing after all, he'll have to remember to tell Konohamaru this time around that he had to study too, before becoming hokage.

_Kyu I already know what to do. First I'm not the best actor so I know I won't be able to pretend to be loud and bouncy like before _, at this the king of demons frowned _so ill act like I acted like when I was 25. And before you say anything I know they're wonder about my behavior change especially Lord Third Hokage _ kyuubi's frown deepen , his kit just called his grandpa figure hokage instead of old man. This was very bad in the eyes of the king of demons _I know lord hokage will wonder but if I tell him I changed after finding out about you then he'll believe after all __**I'm **__only 12 and what 12 year old wouldn't be dramatizing _

Kyuubi was quite before speaking very softly ** you weren't, not the first time…..** Naruto nodded, _yes but what if this time I __**do**__? Then they would all think I'm just depressed and not question wonder the sudden change in my behavior. It's perfect! They'll think I am really depressed and that I shun myself to training to cope with the new information of being a jinjuriki by studying and shunning the world! I'll let them see my training till I drop so that my stealth doesn't get question! It will work! _

Kyuubi had to bite his tongue from saying what he wanted to say **_you mean like you did in the future kit? Like you became depressed after Sasuke? Like you couldn't see you were slowly moving to your own lonely death ? _** Kyuubi know that Naruto couldn't tell but one of the main reasons he brought him back in time was because Naruto _was_ heading to. After that night on his 25th birthday , the day he killed Sauske Naruto thought something that still send shivers down Kyuubi's back the words were planted in his brain

"I killed him. I killed Suaske on my birthday….i don't" Naruto felled to the ground covered in blood by his best friend's wound. "I didn't went…." A horribly sob escaped his throat "I don't went to live"

Kyuubi shiveredas the flash back ended…well ended before it got too painful to watch or remember, yes he needed the old Naruto back but how? He's mind went to the one thing humans always believed in: love. If he could get his kit a great woman or girl then his kit's life will be filled with love and happiness! Yes true love did save all in fact in all his years the kyuubi know that the strongest thing in world, no history was true loves kiss.

Now who would that girl or woman be? He's mind ran through all the women Naruto had contact with. Before he could finish Naruto's voice came to him. _All right kyu lets go. _ Naruto said and the Kyuubi realized that Naruto had cleaned his whole apartment with his shadows clones. Huh, so that the color of the carpet. Then he saw Naruto putting on a black t shirt with navy green pants that had lots of pockets and fingerless gloves. Underneath the shirt he had a net long sleeve shirt that reach his elbows. He put on his shinobi black shoes.

Naruto tied his head band around his neck letting his blond hair fall. When he looked in the mirror he looked what people would call drop dead gorgeous. Naruto blinked. He was told that this looked was better on him but still there was something missing

**Orange. Your missing orange.** Kyuubi kindly said. Naruto nodded and graved a dark orange cap hat making him look like a hot skater boy. With a satisfied nod he open his door and head out to the academy.

As he walked he notice people giving him strange looks and no he didn't mean cold stars or glares but more like shock from males and from females he got either awed or blushing faces looking away. He was begging to believe changing his look was a bad idea until Kyu said

**Kit when we get to the academy your goanna steal all of the fangirls from Sauske ! your change of appearance is a miracle to the female population! I'm so proud! **The Kyuubi said pumping his fist in the air

Naruto chuckled. If it made Kyu happy then he would keep the look. Meanwhile the Kyuubi was rejoicing in the fact that now it would be more easier to find his kit a mate. WAY easier!

Naruto looked around the village as he slowly walked. It was nice. The children were playing, mothers were complain about their husbands and the fathers were laughing together about missions they had in their young days. _ Refreshing. Simply refreshing. _ He thought as he began to see the academy. He was way late maybe by 20 minutes but he still had 2 before Iruka would assigned the teams. As long as he was there for the team to be formed he was good. ** This is what you get for cleaning your apartment for 3 hours! **

Naruto decided to ignore Kyu and walked to the classroom where everyone was in. Through the door he heard the voice of excided children. He reached for the doorknob stopping to take a deep breath. Then slowly letting it out. Naruto hadn't realized how nervous he was until just now. _Here goes nothing._ He thought and open the door

All talking stop. All eyes were on Naruto. All thought one thing.

_'who is that?' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I like to ask you all a very important question. In the reviews someone said they didn't like OCC. But I have a big question. There is a poll that askes the following question:**

**Should Naruto's true love be kyuubi's daughter? Hinata ? ino? Sakura? **

**Give it a try. That way I can let you guys chooce if there is a OCC. J thanks for voting!**

**And reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Did you guys all like the last chapter? I went to say that the poll will probably end on the 22 so I can continue the story. Mostly the romance doesn't come until maybe the chunin exams. So I hope you like this chapter! J**

**Kyuubi talking**

_Naruto thinking/ talking to kyuubi_

_'other charters talking'_

**_Kyuubi private thinking_**

Flashbacks

"talking"

chapter 3

Naruto stood awkwardly in front of the class ,as the stares were from question to awe. He felt like a science project, that was slowly being evaluated by the many students. Before all he wanted was attention by after a while he slowly began to want to fade in the background. He became what people call _shy. _ Not Hinata shy but more like he couldn't stand in front of crowds without looking at the ground

Naruto was pulling on his cap from the flip hiding his face. The only thing the other students could see was a well fit body, great sun kissed hair coming out of the side of the cap and a bit of pink on his cheeks. Still that was all the fangrils need to have hearts in their eyes.

Most were wondering who the new kid was. The class was filled with thoughts like these

_'he seems familiar'_

_'kyaaaa! Sooo cool!'_

_'looks strong'_

_'awwww. He's blushing. How cute!'_

_'great another idiot'_

Naruto was starting to sweat, he was getting close to either running away in tears or throwing something at the next person to speak. Maybe a chair or something. He's knees were begging to shake as the silence stretched on and on. Was there something wrong? Did he put his clothes on wrong?

_Its okay! You're the hokage! Its your job to stand in front of crowds! Just breath before we faint! We're running out of air! Breathe! Breathe! For the love of God breathe!_ The voice in Naruto's head, which he calls inner Naruto, yelled.

Naruto was staring to see stars, oh God, he was goanna faint. Then he was never going to wake up. He was never goanna save anyone because he would be in a coma caused by fear of crowds!

**KIT SNAP OUT OF IT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! ** Roared Kyuubi. Great the kit was going into his FOM. Freak. Out. Mode. The kyuubi _always_ had to yell at the kit whenever he went into FOM. It was weird during the many funeral the kit had to say a speech to the crowd as part of being hokage . At first everything was fine but then he started to repeat things and people started to notice.

They wanted something said by the hokage for their love ones that the hokage would _only_ say for their love ones and no one else. The pressure started to get to Kit and soon he was having a hard time standing in front of crowds. Mostly because they had always had tears in their eyes when Kit would talk and when they notice him repeat the things he said for yesterday's funeral they would sob loudly breaking Kit's heart

Yes Naruto lost his confidence after all of that being in front of crowds and now in front of _these_ crowd he was beyond scared. Still kyuubi had a point he had to get a hold of himself so with a deep breath he lifted his head and gave a soft smile to the room

At first no one moved, then the room was full of question in unordered fashion

"What's dead last doing here?"

"Hey. Get out of here dead last! Only passing ninja allowed! Where did you get that headband anyway?"

"What did you do to your face? Ha it looks like someone stayed out in the sun too long dead last!"

"Kyaaaa! How could I thought dead last was cute?!"

They went all out until Naruto hold up his hand. His face was calm and friendly witched was strange to the class. Naruto _calm?_ They all quite down watching as Naruto looked around the room seeing no more talking he opened his mouth and said

"What I'm doing here is waiting for my team to be assigned. I got this head band from Iruka-sensei. face is red cause I was nervous while up here. And I don't know." Naruto smiled softly again after answering the questions.

The class went quite from shock. Did dead last just answered the questions without asking them to be repeated? They watch as his face showed friendliness and that just seemed to make the room glow. His arms were muscular but not extremely. His legs as well . But how? Dead last was fat and chubby yesterday! It was true that Naruto always were a _very_ baggy orange jumpsuit but still it couldn't be that bagging!

What they didn't know was Naruto had always carried his pranking tools in his jumpsuit making him look fat. And also Naruto ran for his life everyday as a child. He had to be faster then the angry mobs that chased him or he would be beaten to near death. So yes his legs we're fit. It make sense that he wasn't fat since he ran for about 3 hours every day for his life

He's six pack and muscular arms we're from his jobs that he had since 6. It was true that Third gave him monthly pay to live but since everyone was out to get him they raised the prices to unjust costs. Leaving Naruto to work to the bone for money. He had to carry supplies to towns, work in the mines, make maps of the forests surrounding the leaf village, and his work in the sewers. If the village were to keep the prices fair Naruto would be very high in the middle class.

These jobs were why he would sometimes be out of school either to go to towns or to finish what he couldn't do since he was so tired from that day's work. Everyone thought he was out for being lazy when it was them the lazy ones. They would fight with their parents because they didn't want to do work Naruto had to fight to _keep_ his work.

He really did try in the academy but he would always let the tiredness get to him and would sleep in class or he missed the day's lesson and had no idea how to do what the class was learning. All in all the kids had no idea how lucky their were.

Naruto looked around and notice most of the chairs were taken the only one left was the chair next to Shino. Naruto know why too. Who wants to sit next to bug boy anyway? He remembered that Shino had sat by himself many times. Suddenly guilt made his chest heavy. Shino was antisocial because no one gave him a chance but not this time. Naruto was going to sit next to him and listen to his sentences too!

In the future after Naruto began to talk to Shino he open up way more and was really nice guy. He was also the party guy, him and Naruto got along great even had their on hand shack. Whenever they see each other Naruto would put on some sunglass and together they would say at the same time "I'll be back." Yes the handshake annoyed others but they never cared

**Ahh the bug boy. I like him go sit next to him kit! Then you two can remake your handshake! I loved the way both of you could make your voices deep! It was hilarious! **Shouted the oh so scary fox of death. Naruto again smiled, Kyuubi was so funny sometimes. He walked up to the back where Shino was and asked "can I sit here?"

Naruto politely waited till Shino nodded to sit down. Shino meanwhile was trying to think of something to say. This was the first time someone asked to sit with him and he wanted to at least try to make a friend. Turning to Naruto he said the first thing that came to his mind "Females black widows eat the head off their mates". He watch Naruto laugh into his hand. Shino mentally kicked himself. _' Really?! Someone asks to sit with you and you say that!? WHO SAYS THAT!? A CHANCE TO FINALLY MAKE A FRIEND AND YOU MESS IT ALL UP!' _ Naruto started to grave his stomach and laugh louder. There were tear in his eyes too. Shino groan. Great now even the dead last thought he was weird.

Shino was about to ignore him when Naruto turned to him and said "t-that was ha ha ha soooo random! You're an okay guy Shino! Ha ha ha" . Naruto mentally smirked as Shino smiled at him when he said that. He knew his friend- or soon to be friend- and knew this had helped Shino open up. Kyuubi was still laughing in Naruto's mind. Shino seeing that Naruto thought that was funny continued "why are you laughing? That was a warning. Don't do what a girl says and say bye bye to your head!" Naruto laughed harder. He turned to Shino " it's funny cause its true!"

The boys went into a deep conversation about the many times they pissed off a girl and how sacry they got after wards. For the first time someone listen to the end of Shino's sentences and it made him extremely happy. Too soon Iruka-sensei came in and quitted down the class

Using his very own big head justu. _Ahh how I missed that. _ Thought Naruto as Iruka screamed. ** Yes its weird but that was one great way to quite down a class.** Kyuubi said

Naruto nodded _ I love how his head almost touches the ceiling_ kyuubi grinned _. _**Its his own special justu that he invented over the years of teaching kinda like your sexy justu. Hey I almost forgot are you goanna keep using that?**

Naruto shook his head _no it was a stupid justu. Always disrespecting the woman around me. I'll not use it this time._

Kyuubi frowned. The sexy justu was kit's specialty he _had_ to use it but how was he going to convince the kit that? He remembered the time they met Jiraiya. Grinning he said ** kit you have to otherwise how would you convince Jiraiya to train you? Without him you can't use sage mode . and you can't tell him he's your godfather cause you're not spouts to know**

Naruto thought about what Kyu said and sighed. He had a point he would never be able to convince Jiraiya without that justu. Oh well maybe some things were better off unchanged Iruka's voice ranged out to him

"team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." Iruka paused waiting for Naruto to celebrate. When all that was heard was Sakura's sigh he raised a eyebrow. Why didn't Naruto say anything? The class was wondering the same thing

All he was doing was softly smiling. Iruka continued "and Sasuke Uchiha" again the class waited for a reaction from Naruto after Sakura's yell of excitement. What they didn't expect was Naruto looking at his teammates and saying "it's a pleasure to be on your team." Smiling politely

That's when the whole class knew the world was going to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the late up date! I'm honored that a community put my up. Thank you all! **

**So far in the poll Hintas winning! But remember the poll won't end till the 22, so there still a chance your pairing might win!**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

**All right let's move on. Here chapter 4! Hope you like !**

Chapter 4

The class were all quite as the rest of the teams were named off. Most hade begun to pray, well others were holding their weapons ready to defend themselves against anything that was going to end the world.

Iruka was one of the prayers. But his prays were not for "surviving" but for the fact, that the boy he soon began to see as a son was not a spy like he thought he was. Looking at Naruto, he couldn't help but think that was not him.

His mind was full of suppestens, Naruto's behavior, Naruto's postern even Naruto's way of breathing was different then before! If indeed that _was_ Naruto what would have happen for him to change so dramatically? The answer send shivers down his back. Kyuubi.

Could the knowledge of being the Kyuubi's container really shaken up Naruto?

Iruka hoped not but it was starting to make al lot of sense. From where he stood, he could see Naruto's gaze around the class with a wishful look, but Naruto would soon change it to a kind black face, if Iruka wasn't a trained ninja he would have missed it like the other children did.

Making up his mind about having Naruto go talk to the Third after the teams got to meet their teacher Iruka excused himself to go inform the Third. He wasn't woreded that the class would be unwatched because Kakashi had asked him for permission to hind and absorb his new team.

"kids, I'm going over to see the Third for a report on the teams, be good and lunch can start now" with that he left in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto almost couldn't bite back the grin, his plan was working. He knew Iruka would be suppestesh about his change of behavior so he purposely let Iruka see him earlier with that wishful look so he would go to the Lord Third Hokage for advice.

Now all he had to do was make Kakashi see the same though he's sensei would be harder to convince then Iruka. So he put on his best soft friendly face walking up to Sasuke and Sarkura he bowed politely asking "since were on the same team now would you make me the honor of having lunch with me?"

When he straighten he was meet with looks of mixed horror and disbelief. Again Naruto began to sweat going into his FOM. _Oh god! Need air, need air!_ _their staring at me! Must hide! Must hide! _

**Kit! Get a hold of yourself! **screamed kyuubi again. Naruto was shocked by Kyuubi's voice went back to the world only to find that Sasuke and Sarkura both denied his afor. Naruto felt his heart break , letting his new teammates see and walked back to his chair. Shino had gone to eat lunch with his teammates leaving Naruto alone.

**Kit it's allright. They don't know you yet but when they do their never say no to lunch together.** Kyuubi said trying to comfort him. Naruto sighed he knew that but it still felt like a knife to his heart when the words left their mouths. _Well at least could use this to my advantage_ he thought as he felt Kakashi's chakra move closer to him. Probably to hear what Naruto was saying to himself

"their never except me. No matter what I'll always be just a dammed child." To add affect he pulled down on his cap again hiding his face. Forcing himself to cry by remembering his family's deaths.

Kakashi felt both pity and guilt. He didn't mean to suspect Naruto but the change behavior was too great. He had forgotten that Naruto found out about the Kyuubi, now looking at the crying boy he knew right away that he had t be a great teacher just like Minato-sensei had for him.

Kakashi began to think about Naruto's file it had said Naruto was easily provoked at first he thought it was because Naruto was a idiot now though he knew it was because he was sensitive. Just like Minato-sensei he had a hard time controlling his emotions. _'sensei I wish you could talk to him but I know I'm going to have to become a brother to this boy or he'll end up like dad'_

Kakashi mind went to his second pair of parents. Minato became the man Kakashi wanted to be, someone in control, powerful and most of all caring. Even though Kakashi was a stuck up brat Minato was always grinning at him saying one day there be a woman who would be the one to rip out that stubbornness

Kushina was the first woman to make a impact on his life. As a child he never met his mother because of her death at his birth, it was always him and his father. When he was assigned to Minato, the first thing he was told was that Minato was going to marry Kushina. Minato was what people would call a fanboy when it came to Kushina. He was inspired by her guts to proclaim to become the first female Hokage, back then Kakashi thought Kushina would never even look at Minato that way. She would yell at him if he got near.

His favorite phase of her yells was "Blondie! I will crush you! And claim the Hokage hat!" yes after a while the yells were what sometimes brighten up his days. When they did get married he remembered right after she had come up to him and said "Kakashi! Guess what? You're my son! We adopted you and you better believe it!"

He had loved her like a mother. Whenever he was sad he would talk to her. She knew him the best. She knew his favorite food, favorite music, she knew his_ crush_. She was the one who got him his "orange book of fun" She was his support and losing her was horrible. He carried that book everywhere because it reminded him of her. Pervert that she was.

If it wasn't for that damned council he would have raised Naruto as his brother. He would have told him about the wonderful parents Naruto never had. He would have killed anyone who tried to hurt Naruto

Sadly the council knew this and banded him from going anywhere near Naruto's childhood even went so far as to send him on a 12 year mission. He hated them for it.

When he got his team he almost weep with joy! That was until he found out about Sasuke's revenge. He original plan was to give as much attention to Sasuka so he wouldn't end up like he did. But as he watched Naruto he realize Minato never did that and his team was one of the best, so Kakashi was determined to do the same!

Naruto was just finishing eating his lunch when Iruka came back. Iruka went up to him "Naruto the Hokage would like to see you" when the words left his mouth all the other students that were there started to wonder what could Naruto have done know.

"what dead last do now?!" yelled a random student. Naruto flinched at his voice, Iruka seeing this turned the most horrifying glare on the student. Everyone was close to pissing their pants

**God! That's scary! Kit make him stop! Make him stop! ** Kyu screamed in Naruto's head. For some reason Naruto was never affected by the glare and pulled on Iruka's sleeve

"I'll go" he got up knowing everyone was looking at him and smiled sheepish. _Kyu, are you okay? _ He mentally asked as he made his way to the door ** NO! I'M MENTALLY SCARED!** Kyuubi was in a ball rocking back and forth. He wasn't the only one. Who knew Iruka the nicest man around could be so scary?

Naruto chuckled. Leave it to Kyu to make his day better. he went to the Hokage's tower, by now the secretary was used to Naruto just walking in so when he stop at the desk to not just ask if could go in but asked_ politely _she was indeed near tears. Finally the boy learned manners!

Giving him a 100 waltz smile she send him in. Naruto looked back at the lady in the front desk wondering why she seemed so happy

_Weird. Oh well, I get to see Lord Third-_

**STOP CALLING HIM THAT! HES OLD MAN! OLD MAN!** Kyuubi screamed his frustration, what happened to his kit? He was going to help kit if it was the last think he did! He was going to singing him up for a dating house or something! But Kit was going to find love!

Naruto didn't have time to respond because the Hokage doors came into sight. Stopping at the door he took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm glad that you are continuing reading this story! **

**HINATA AND KYUUBI'S DAUGHTER ARE NOW TIED!**

**I like to thank all the voters so far but don't forget you have until the 22! Okay here is chapter 5! I'm sorry I don't know the Thirds real name sorry J **

**THIS MIGHT BE A LITTLE SAD**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

Chapter 5

Naruto walked up to the Third with a small soft smile. His eyes where hidden under his cap so he could look at the grandpa figure he had lost so long ago. _Not this time I won't lose you this time Lord Third Hokage. _He ignore Kyu who once again screamed at him to call the hokage old man

He walked until he stood in front of the Third's desk. "you wanted to see me sir?" he asked politely as he looked up

The Third was a man with lots of responsibility. He had to make a decision of when he thought something was wrong. He always had that weird feeling when he knew something was horribly wrong. There were times like when Orochimaru was going to betray the village that he ignored this feeling.

After Orochimaru's betray he never question his gut but as Naruto stood before him he felt as if he was going to barf. Something was seriously wrong with the boy '_but what could it be? Is Iruka right? Did Naruto change after the news yesterday?' _ he didn't know but he was going to find out

"Naruto why don't you sit down? We need to talk" The hokage waited as Naruto got comfortable in the chair before continuing. "Naruto how are you feeling?"

Naruto looked up at the Third with a friendly face "good and you?" he asked. The Third shook his head. Maybe he should try a different approach "do you feel sick? Have you been eating well?" He watch with a kind face for any signs of a spy in the boy

Again Naruto looked at him politely and said "no I'm fine. I been having a hard time sleeping but that's it." It wasn't a lie either. Naruto couldn't sleep without re-watch his friends deaths it became so bad that he hadn't sleep for a moth up until now

The Third looked at him with a questionably look. He was searching for a lie in the boy but found none he was left with a puzzle. The problem was that the pieces didn't fit, why would the boy be having a hard time sleeping?

"Okay Naruto. You know you can tell me anything right?" at the boy's nod he asked the question that he wanted to ask the moment Naruto walked in "so what's wrong? Did something happen?" _'like are you hurting about the Kyuubi?' _But he kept that to himself. No need to make the boy uncomfortable

Naruto looked down. He knew the Third was going to question him but it was still hard to just sit there and listen to the voice he only could hear in his dreams.** Time to put those amazing acting skills to use kit! **Kyu encouraged in his head. **Remember a good lie is one that has some truth in it.**

Naruto was quite he needed to think about what he was going to say. He knew he had to pull the scared kid act if he wanted the Thirds trust. Taking a big breath he looked up at the Third with a brokered looked

The Third didn't expect this and was shock beyond words as Naruto began to talk "D-do you hate me? I-I'm I a monster? I can't sleep because every time I do I think about the villagers hated toward me. Why? Why do I have to suffer? Did I do something wrong? Why was I a damned child?!'" He let the tears and pain he hade always had in his heart come out "why? all ever wanted was a family or friends but I can never have that now! Because I'm a monster!"

He then lost himself in the pain of so many years. The Third was feeling like his heart was breaking as he watch the boy "Now I know why I don't have parents! Cause they didn't want a DEAMON! All these years I thought they were dead! I was wrong! So so wrong"

Naruto buried his head in his hands. The Third couldn't take it anymore he jump up from his chair, rounding the desk and brought the boy into a hug. "No Naruto. Your wrong they loved you very much. They didn't want to lose you. Please calm down"

Naruto was still hiccupping, "H-how do you know?" he looked at the Hokage with hope and uncertainly . The Third knew that he was going to tell Naruto about his parents he wanted to wait until he was older but the boy _needed _to know.

"Naruto I know because I _knew _them_. _if they were alive now they would of love you more than anything. I promise." Naruto froze. Was the Third going to tell him about his parents? **Kit this is good! If he tells you. You have the right to have your parents compound and Justus scrolls. Come on ask him! ASK HIM! **

Naruto was thinking the same thing. If he was to know about his family then no one was going to question his Rasangan or his speed. He could also train in the compound since it was secluded and privet. He should know since he lived there after the Pain attack

"you do? W-who were they?" Naruto asked still using that scared child act.

The Third sighed. He knew it was time he just hoped the boy wouldn't hate his father…."Naruto your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a great ninja and wonderful woman. You would have loved her," the Third gave a soft smile "she was addicted to ramen like you"

Naruto nodded he started to imagine him and his mother going to his favorite ramen stand and eating till they get kicked out. He was quite as the Third pulled out a scroll from a seal in his desk "she knew she was going to die and wanted you to have the Uzumaki secrets. They're written in this scroll along with a letter she wrote for you."

Naruto accepted the scroll and turning it in his hand, then looking at the Third he asked 'what about my father? D-did he love me?" Naruto knew he did but a small part in his heart always feared that he hadn't

The Third sighed "yes Naruto he did. When you were born they sealed the Kyuubi in you after a your first hour in this world but during that hour, your father was holding with so much love. When I saw him all he said to me was "isn't he beautiful? He's amazing my little boy " he was holding you Naruto , he was telling anyone who cared to listen that he loved you and that you were beautiful. "

Naruto blinked he was never told this in the future and he felt the pain he had lighten "R-really? Who was he?" Naruto asked as he lean in waiting for the answer

"he's name was Minato Namazaki. The fourth Hokage." The Third answered. He watched the emotions go over the boy's face and knew when they stopped at awe that the boy didn't hate his father. Thank god!

"really?! The fourth? The fourth is my dad?" Naruto's excited voice made him sound like the boy the Third used to know. Chuckling he said "yes he is. And like your mom he wrote a letter too, along with his family Justus and his own" taking out the scroll he handed it to Naruto.

Naruto smiled "thank you lord Hokage. I really needed to talk about this"

The third smiled back "you're welcome. Now run along. You have to get back before your new sensei shows up" Naruto nodded and took the scrolls going over to the door before turning around bowing

"I'll do my best for this village" with that Naruto ran out the door with a new light of happiness surrounding him. The third chuckled maybe Naruto will never be the same again but at least he'll be happy.

Looking at the Fourths photo he said "he is. Minato your son is beautiful. You'll be proud" the Third could have swore that Minato's photo winked back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I LIKE TO SAY SORRY FOR WRIGHTING MINATO NAMIKAZE NAME WRONG! I'm really sorry! I'll don't know how to fix it so I'm sorry. I like wrighting this story, if the last chapter was short sorry**

**Ha ha ha I'm been told I apologize too much. But anyway here's chapter 6!**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

Chapter 6

Naruto was humming as he ran. Well more like hopping on the roofs still the cold air was refreshing. In his hand he held some if not the most important papers he ever had. The Hokage's words came to back to whisper in his ears

_"When I saw him all he said to me was "isn't he beautiful? He's amazing my little boy " he was holding you Naruto , he was telling anyone who cared to listen that he loved you and that you were beautiful. "_

He stopped right before the hokage monument, looking at the Fourth head with love. Those words warmed his heart more then anything. He was quite proud of his acting with the Third. Who know that all he had to do was cry and the suspicions looked faded from the Third's face

**This is great kit! Now all we have to do is train! How much time do we before Kakashi showed up last time? What 2 or 3 hours ? and its only been 30 minutes! Come on lets go to the Namikaze compound and train till we either drop or we run out of time! **Kyuubi screamed almost bouncing of the walls.

Naruto laughed. He thought it over and nodded. He didn't know how strong his body was now but he did know that it and to be strong. Running towards the Hokage Monument knowing full well that on top of it was he's family's compound.

The compound was built a long time ago around the time that the leaf village was found. The Namikaze were one of the first to move to the leaf village. And thus they had the third biggest compound. It could hold up to maybe about half of the village.

Not that there was a anyone there now. Naruto never know how it happened but during the 1st shinobi war all Namikaze expect Minato died. Leaving him the head to a one person clan!

**Kit that…that's so sad. You know what you have to do?** kyuubi asked. This was where he was going to make the suggestion to kit to take a interest in the opposite genre. He was very close to giggling

_What do I have to do Kyu? _ Naruto for some reason didn't like the way Kyu said that. He was stared to think that Kyu had other plans for the past as he did. But what could the demon of time possible want?

**You have to remake it! Remember it's your job as clan head! Think about it a wonderful wife and kids to come home to!** Kyubbi yelled. He's kit had always been lonely and the best way to go about this was the promise of someone waiting at home for him

_I don't think so. I have more important things to do then try finding a girlfriend or wife kyu_. Naruto replied as he landed in a small clearing on the top of the Hokage monument. Pulling out his dad's scroll he placed it at the beginning where the trees parted and added chakra.

Just like when he was 16 the scroll began to float in the air and the chakra shot out outlining the shape of a big door. The Namikaze sign glow brighter then the other and the invisible door open.

On the other side was the untouched houses of the compound. Since the Namikaze were a clan of seals they hid their compound with a storage/investable seal. It was one of the family secrets. If you didn't know it was there you could of easily past it. In fact why it was so great a seal you could literally past _though_ the house never feeling a thing. The best part is when the door opened you could only see the compound through the door nowhere else. Almost as it didn't exists

All in all one of the most top secrets in the leaf village. Naruto smiled softly at the place just like before the house had no dust or mold. It looked like only yesterday this place was full of people.

The house were styled like the ones Yamato used to make with his wood bloodline. Each house had a garden in front. Blossoming with flowers of all colors, but somehow planted different so no two houses looked the same. In his father letter he told him that this way they knew who's house was who's. when the Namikaze clan moved here not many knew how to read. So in order to talk to each other they used signs

This included seals. That was why their clan was the best seal masters in the world. It was tradition for a child of coming age to have their own special seal. The fourth's was his seal he used for the yellow flash.

Naruto never had one since he was too old for it and he never gave it much thought but now that he was 12 again maybe he should since the coming of age was 15 he had 3 years to study and make his own.

**Kit you may have a lot on your mind but there is never a problem with being in love. You want to change the future and one way is having a family. You could bring back the seals masters to the leaf village. **Kyuubi was not about to give up. Kit needed this even if he didn't know it. This place would be a perfect for a family. And no matter how much Naruto said it this place felt empty. There had to be a woman out there that could fill the loneness in kit's heart.

_That's a good point Kyu. The leaf really does need more seals masters, and members but how? _ Suddenly Naruto's mind went to the ice boy he meet in wave._ KYU! I got it! Why don't we added Haku and Zabuza to the clan!? That way we get some bloodline and one of the world's best swordsmanship We could save them with this afore! Then the Namikaze would be very power full and when Haku and Zabuza marry there be more! _ Naruto was grinning . he liked this idea very much.

Once they went on the Wave mission then he'll find a way to convince the Third to let them join. But first he needed to be strong otherwise Zabuza would never listen to him. Even though Naruto knew Zabuza was good he still believed strength was everything and he would never join a weak clan, Haku would do whatever Zabuza would do.

Summoning over 2000 clones naruto had them all scattered around the compound. He needed their help if he was going to get strong that fast. As he got to work Kyuubi sighed

The talk with Kit didn't end bad but not the way he wanted either. He was hoping Kit would have seen the importance of offspring but not adding other members to it. He had to admit it was a good idea but he still wanted _Kit _to find a importance in love.

**_Oh well. I'll guess I'll try harder next time._** With that the Kyuubi sat for a much needed nap

Back with Naruto he was staring at his parents scrolls. Naruto had all ready read Minato's in the future but he wanted to read it again. First he reached for the letter from his mother since he never got to read hers

Kushina's letter

_Hi honey if your reading this then you found out who I was. First of all I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I had always wanted a family and I knew when the doctors said you were going to be a boy I was going to have the most handsome son ever. Especially if you looked like your father. I bet you have to beat back the fangirls with a stick! If you hit them in the middle of their heads they'll faint fast! I speak with experience. I don't know what you heard of me but I was a pervert and I was proud of it! I just never like Jiraiya, and I'm sure your brother is a pervert by now. I hop you've meet your brother but knowing that dammed council you haven't so I'm going to tell you your adopted brother's name his name is Kakashi H. I love you Naruto never forget that. I want you to promise me after reading this that you'll practice some of the Uzumaki clan's abilities and beliefs s, that you'll visit my grave every mother's day but most of all that you'll be happy. Make sure to make me a grandma too! But if I'm a grandma before your either 18 or married then I'll come back from the afterlife a pound you to your own death! _

_Your loving mother'_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto had tears in his eyes as he read. He's mother really was a lot like him. Kind but with a load attitude he pulled out the paper that was behind his mother's letter. On it he read about the Uzumaki's clan.

It turns out that the clan came from Whirlpool village in the far east of here. They were known for their special chakra that could be molded into anything. Mostly their chain chakra was one of the clans strongest but that didn't mean it was all the clan had. Some of the shapes included boats, horses they were even trying to shape the chakra into something that could help them fly

Sadly their home was attacked during the 1st shinobi war and they never got to finish it. They was a bloodline but only a selected few had it. It was the one Kushina had witched was why she was moved to the leaf.

Only she was young enough with the bloodline that could take Mito's place as jinchuriki, and she was gone when the clan was attacked that she survived. Naruto was fascinated by the chakra his clan had. Apparently only the ones with the bloodline had chakra control problems.

_This would have been helpful the first time around._ Thought Naruto as he read that the bloodline gave the owner a chance to take over control of others chakra systems. That's why they could control the tails bests so well, since they were beings of chakra.

Naruto liked the way they could ,after some time of practice, control people's chakra movements sometimes stopping the flow all together making the opponent as weak as a civilian.

The Uzumaki went down but they didn't go down without a fight, one that lasted about 5 days, even if it was a sneak attack they still almost won.

Naruto stared to practice the chakra molding tactics for blood limit people. It was really easy instead of trying of letting it flow with in him he had to stop it a points. Because he had too much chakra he needed to stop it from going into Justus otherwise it would fail.

The best part about this was going to help him break genjustsu. Naruto then picked up his father's letter during his break

Minato's letter

_Hey sport. I know by now you know who I am. I am so so so sorry. I know that you'll have a hard time not hating me but I hope you one day you'll understand. The only reason I used you as the container of the Kyuubi was because I knew you would be able to handle the responsibly. And why did I thought that? Because you're my son and I knew I could never ask this of a other family. I know that I sound like the biggest jerk on earth but believe me when I say this I LOVE YOU SON. No matter what I will always love you even if you don't love me. I still want to you to at lest see our clan compound on the back of this letter is the instructions for finding it. Please give our clan's tactics a try_

_Your loving and proud father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto whipped away tears. He love his parents very much. No matter what he'll always love them. just then one of his clones went up to him saying "Kakashi-sensei would be walking in at the classroom in about 5 minutes boss"

Naruto blinked how many times had he read the letters? He hadn't even read all of the family scrolls! Sighing he nodded and released all his clones.

For a split second his head and body started to hurt from having the clones train. He's body stated to change to what would have been years of training. If he was to guess he was at the stealth when he came back from the his training trip with Jiraiya.

Jumping back towards the academy he smiled. Time to live the greatest times of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is little stupid but I like to write this little notes. **

**SO RIGHT NOW KYUUBI'S DAUGHTER IS WINNING.**

**THIS IS GOING TO HAVE MAGA COUNCIL BASHIG! **

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

**Inner Sakura**

**Okay that's it so heres chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Naruto was walking down the stairs to the classroom, thinking about his parents letter, well more of his mother's letter. Yeah his a mama's boy. And thought about Kakashi being his new brother. All those years and his sensei never said anything. _ Did he not want to be a brother to me? Was he ashamed or pained to see me? _

**No! Don't doubt Kakashi! He wasn't at fault! It was the damned council,! I know for a fact that he was told if he ****_ever_**** was to tell you about being brothers then you'd be sent to ROOT! **

Naruto stopped in mid step. He was shock to say the least. _What do you mean Kyu? _ He was starting to wonder what strings Danzo pulled to have that threat. In fact he was starting wonder why the council _had_ strings. All they were supposed to be were advisers not deciders.

**Its true kit! You see since the day I was placed in you I had watched the outside world including your first week in witched Kakashi fought for custody over you. But he lost it in the end since he was under aged himself. The council thought that it would be fun to mess with his head even more for trying to help the "demon spawn" and placed that threat on him. You have to understand-**

_Don't say anymore Kyu._ Naruto interrupted. He was beyond angry. The council had for too long step over Third Lord Hokage and it was about time they knew there place. He was here to change the future and he was NOT going to let the council keep their power for all the years he had to put up with them

_Kyuu don't you think it's time the council learned a little respect for Lord Third Hokage? _ Naruto asked with a fiery look in his eyes. As he began to plan out a way to get into the next council meeting.

Kyuubi smirked. He should have known Kit hadn't blamed Kakashi, now he was going to get to mess with the council's heads as a bonus! And he knows just how the council could learn _his_ style of discipline. What better way than having his Kit replaced Danzo? And his part would help but first to ask the Kit

**Kit! I know how, just let me out in my human form and I'll take it from there!** Kyuubi yelled. He loved his human form. Every demon had one but the seal wouldn't let him take that form. In the future Naruto found a way around that

It was simple really all he had to do was extend the seal to a great source of chakra and being the king of chakra Kyuubi could make it so his body was his human body. It was also programmed to pull him back in whenever Naruto needed him in a fight. They could share thoughts if they were close enough too.

Naruto thought over Kyu's threat. And it was a threat. Even if it was towards the council it was still a threat. Now he had to wonder if he cared enough to stop Kyu or if he should be a good leaf village shinobi. The answer was easier then breathing.

_Just don't kill them Kyu. _ Stopping just before the door of room 301 he formed the hand seals for Kyu. Than biting his thumb he summed his blood on his arm in the shape of a triangle with the word _fox_ in it.

Watching as it glowed, he added the programming seals around the triangle and then waited for Kyu to place his chakra into it.

Suddenly there was red smoke coming from his arm as the seal began to move. When the smoke cleared there stood a man in his mid-twenties. His hair was jet black and curling ending at the bottom of his neck with 9 strips of blood red. His eyes were also black, he had eyes so intense that most woman tend to either melt or faint when his gaze fell on them. he was bronzed tanned and had a muscular body but one that was lean. He also had a sinful grin promising too much.

This was the King of Demons Kyuubi's human form.

Even though Kyuubi was over 1000 years old all demon's human form never aged beyond 26. It was a great deal to have. The more powerful the demon the greater looking he/she was. Depending on how many tails the demon had they have would have that many strips of red in their hair when in human form.

Kyuubi grinned at Naruto **"I like being able to walk around again" ** he said in his , what woman called , bedroom voice. Naruto grinned back. He always thought that Kyu just like being in his human form to go find a date somewhere. Why was he always surround by perverts?

"come on Kyu, I'm going to be late" Naruto said as he pulled the door open. Walking in to find Sakura and Sasuke bored out of their mind. When the two gennin saw Naruo and Kyu they mistook it for their team finally arriving

Sakura being the ever good student went up to Kyu with a small blush and bowed "it's a pleasure to meet you sensei"

Inner Sakura was celebrating for having such a hot man as a sensei! **Chaaa! I have the best luck ever! Take that Ino-pig!**

Kyu raised a brow at the young girl then looked at Sasuke who was walking towards him with a annoyed face. Kyu looked completely serious when he asked "**are you the other members of team 7?" **at their nods he grinned. **" do you know who I am?"** he watch as Sakura answered with the academy answer she was taught.

"you're our new sensei that is going to teach us how to be good ninja. We are going to learn how to survive by you. Without questioning the methods since no team methods are alike." Naruto raised his eyebrow. Sasuke didn't miss the action which either meant this wasn't their sensei or the dode didn't remember that phrase.

Looking at the strong man in front of him he guess the later. How was that the dode could be such a dode? Shaking his head he turned to his new sensei. Naruto saw the look that Sasuke send him and shook his head. He knew right there that Sasuke just thought he was a dode.

Walking over to one of the desks he sat down pulling out a book of sealing for amateurs form the clan's library. Apparently what his clan thought was amateurs was chunin level seals. He was going to have to study really hard if he ever hoped of learning these.

Kyu looked at the children before him and nodded as he grinned **"so let me get this straight you've been waiting for 2 hours and now you think I'm you sensei" ** he wanted to make sure before he did something that would have Naruto scolding him. When they nodded he broke out laughing. Yup he had a good hour of scolding ahead of him

Kyu was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, this was so good! He loved crushing the kids hope of leaving boredom! It was so much fun!

"Kyu" he heard Naruto warring voice but he didn't care. Gripping his stomach he managed to say between laughs "**you ha ha, think that I'm ,ha ha, sucks to be you" ** he grinned at them after Naruto throw his book at him. Kyu walked to Naruto handling his book back.

"be nicer Kyu." Naruto ordered. Kyu gave a mock salute before bowing **"would you also want me to make you lunch your ****_highness?"_** Kyu said in a butler voice

Naruto rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kyu to make him look bad in front of his teammates but…it had been so long since he pulled a prank. So following along he gave Kyu a fake glare "make sure it's still warm when you bring it next time!"

Sasuke and Sakura were confused. Wasn't this their sensei? And why was he being ordered around by the dead last? They watched as Naruto held his nose high like a noble and hit his legs on the desk. The man gave a short nod then got on all fours letting Naruto use him as a foot rest.

What was going on?!

Naruto looked at them then "what are you looking at? Haven't you had enough making fun of me? If you're not going to be nice neither am I!"

Then he turned back to his book. Sakura grow angry who did he think he was? Going over there she stomp her way in front of him and growled "what's that suppose to mean dead last!?"

Naruto raised broken eyes at her and she felt like crying seeing the saddens in them. he let her seem them for a second though and pulled his cap down. "it means that I never felt bigger pain than when I tried really hard in school but people would still call me dead last and bully me. I can't live through that again. So please leave me alone. If all you want to do is hurt me keep walking."

Even Sasuke felt guilt eat at him. They never meant for Naruto to feel so bad it was all just harmless fun but watching the shacking frame of Naruto they realized that it wasn't as harmless as they thought.

Kyu saw Naruto and almost couldn't hold back his laugh. His Kit wasn't crying but laughing! **What are you doing? ** He mentally asked as him kept Naruto's act up

Getting up he hugged Naruto to himself before turning to the other two children **"how could you? How could you be so cruel?" ** He asked them while they hang their heads in shame

_I'm making them care for their teammates. If they think I'm suicidal for all the bulling I was put through then their watch and think about me more. If it works than maybe Sasuke can learn teamwork a lot sooner than the last time. We could make him loyal using guilt! _Naruto told Kyu. He felt bad about lying to his teammates but if it was the only way to change the horrors of the future than he'll do it.

Kyu liked this very much now he had a reason to be near Naruto in human form without people questioning him. Now to put the final parts to his cover up story "**do you know who I am? I'm the guy the hokage put in charge of for this kid who was caught trying to hang himself!" **the scary part was that wasn't a lie at all. For his Kit he was going to change that future!

Sasuke and Sakura froze. Did that man just say Naruto tried to commit suicide? Was that the meeting with the Third today? Was that why Iruka glared so hard at that student when he made fun of Naruto?

Before they could get more answers the door open, showing a man with white hair and most of his face covered. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura "my first impression of you is….you should be ashamed. Meet me on the roof" with that he proofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Kyu nudged Naruto **"come on. Lets go meet your new sensei okay?" ** he asked in a soft voice. He love acting!

Naruto nodded. "okay" he said and walked past Sasuke and Sakura without a second glance. _Time to go meet my brother!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! **

**THE WINNER OF THE POLL : KYUUBI'S DAUGHTER!**

**I'm grateful for all the voters and reviews with the votes. Also last time someone left good advice about my spacing so its more reader friendly. Please give feedback about it. J heres chapter 8!**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

Chapter 8

Kakashi was glaring at the ground. He was feeling both angry and worried about Naruto's conduction. He hadn't know it was that bad.

Kakashi had been waiting for Naruto to return from the meeting with the Third so he could watch all three students interact. He's plan was to see how far they were in teamwork but when Naruto arrive he was suspicious of the man with him.

And no he was not jealous of that man's looks! He was jealous of how close that man was Naruto. No matter how you looked at it those two treated each other like brothers. At first he was heartbroken, that was _his_ brother but when the man reviled that he was there to prevent Naruto from suicide his heart melted from jealous to gratitude.

If he couldn't protect his brother at least that man could. His thoughts then wondered to how Naruto cried when that pink hair girl yelled at him. His hands closed into tight fists.

If the council hadn't have intervened he would've trained Naruto so well that even Sasuke would have looked like dead last compared to him. But he hadn't and now it showed the mistake he couldn't fix.

Sighing he pulled out his orange book from his vest. Staring at it, thinking of his beloved mother.

'_sorry mom. I failed you with the one thing you asked me to do. Take care of your real son'_ he lost himself to the last time he heard his mother's voice. Where she had begged him to take care of Naruto

Just then the door to the roof opened. He glanced up as the man from earlier walked out with a sinful smile. Was it just him or was the man starring a lot at his book?

The man grinned **"hey I know** **you're a trained ninja and all but you shouldn't have that book out in front of children".**

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him. So the man was one of those prudes then? He watch the man sit down pulling out his own copy of the orange book. Kakashi stood there, watching him in confusion. Didn't he just say it was inappropriate to have that book out?

As if he felt Kasashi's stare the man looked up giving a serious answer to the unspoken question

"**by law I'm required to say that but the law never said to I had to follow or enforced it"**

Kakashi tossed his head back and laughed. He and that guy are going to get along quite well.

That was the position the students found Kakashi and Kyu in. Naruto glared at Kyu in silent threat. Kyu laughed and rubbed Naruto's hair.

**"I know. I know put it away"** he said. Getting Naruto's meaning behind the glare. Satisfied Naruto turned to his bother. He had to bit the inside of his mouth so he wouldn't run out to Kakashi screaming he understood. He smiled softly at him.

Kakashi felt his heart melt. He really was glad he got this team. Turning to the other two he nodded as they sat down next to the man. He put away his book after seeing the glare the girl and Naruto gave him.

_'Naruto's just like Minato-sensei . pervert when only adults but when kids are there it's like he has to kill any pervert in the 100 raids" _

Opening his mouth he said "let's start with interdictions . Tell me your name likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. And so on"

Sakura raised her hand " why don't you go first sensei that way we know how it's done." She said shyly.

"me? Well my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like..i dislike…hobbies..i got many hobbies and dream I don't know. Now you."

Kakashi said that in a silent remembrance to his sensei. Minato had done the same thing but the only differences was his name.

Shacking out of his thoughts he pointed to his brother. Naruto had this far away look and it was scaring him a little. He also notice the other two glancing at Naruto from the corner of they're eyes.

Naruto was remembering this day in his mind. More like in his own world so when Kyu pushed him to bring him back to _this_ world he was a little scared making him screams a little girl's scream.

The others were dead quite until Kyu broke out laughing. ** "oh God that was so ..ha ha ..you sound like a girl being spied on in the shower by a pervert!"** kyu wiped tears from his eye "**classic. Now kit tell them who you are"**

Kyu went back into serious mood. The other members of team 7 were getting creped out at his mood swings.

Naruto looked around "I'm Naruto-" ** kit. Are you going to use your dad last name? don't stick with your moms. We could use it against the council later. ** Kyu's voice interned his mind.

Coughing to buy time he thought over what Kyu mentally told him. He had to agree it would help later on. Finishing his fake cough he continued

"sorry sore throat . Anyway my names is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, garnering, writing music, kind people and making others smile. I dislike braking promises, people putting each other down, waiting the 3 minutes for the ramen to be ready and not being there for my friends when they needed me. My hobbies are comparing ramen flavors, writing music, reading, creating new Justus and helping where ever I'm needed. My dream is to become the best Hokage surpassing the ones before me and making the future a better place for everyone!"

He yelled gripping his head band like the first time. The others thoughts were like this

**_'not a bad speech kit. Not bad at all.' _** Kyu thought

_'when did Naruto become so..cool?' _Sakura wondered

_'he __**makes**__ new Justus as a __**HOBBY!?**__ Not bad maybe I do have a equal' _ Sasuke grinned

'_he really is mom's and dad's son. He has both of them in him' _Kakashi thought proudly.

They were all brought out of the thoughts when Naruto's voice floated out to them. he was grinning unconformity "um you're staring at me like the lady from room 201 and it's kinda creepy"

And just like that the team meeting was unspoken stopped in order to hunt down this "lady from room 201" who was staring at the team's new baby brother!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I'm going to skip the interdictions because we all know how they went and I'm keeping them the same but a small comments of Naruto in the back round J **

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Heres chapter 9!**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

Chapter 9

Kyu smiled as he walked to the main house of the compound. It was the day of the bell test and he knew Naruto over sleep after staying up learning every he could about policies using the help of his shadow clones.

He grinned remembering how team 7 went to the "lady of room 201" with such determination to protect their little brother. Naruto had always be dense when it came to others feelings for him but even he got that the bond of team 7 was because of him

Well Kyu hope that Naruto knew. After Kyu had hold back team 7 from giving the lady a lesson in pain they had finfish their introductions. When Sakura had gone the only differences this time was she didn't say she hated Naruto.

Sasuke's went a lot different

Flash back

_"Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, I hate a lot of things,-" Sasuke began but was cut off by Kyu_

_"__**why? Don't you go out and try NEW things to like**__?" Kyu knew that Naruto would scold him for interrupting but he had always wanted to know. He could find something that boy like! He would raise to the challenge! _

_Sadly Naruto opened his mouth before Sasuke could answer. "I'm sorry for his rudeness Sasuke please continue" he said giving a small smile at him. _

_Everyone was thinking that Naruto was such a kind soul but Kyu who was crying in the corner for being ignored. He's precious challenge! _

_Sasuke nodded and continued "I don't have hobbies and my dream-no my admission is to restore my clan and kill a certain man" he finished with a dark aura that appeared whenever he thought of his brother._

_Everyone was quite feeling the hate coming from him until Naruto spoke up. "Why? Revenge is all you want in the future?" when the other's turn to him his cap was covering his eyes. Making it hard to tell what he was feeling. His voice had no emotion_

_._

_Sasuke become angry again. Great just when he thought he finally meet someone who would understand and Naruto had to be like the others. The one's who were always telling him revenge was wrong. _

_Growing angrier by the second he growled he's answer "and what if it's is?" he waited for the phases involving wrong, bad, and revenge that was bond to come now._

_But what Naruto said next changed him forever_

_._

_ Looking up Naruto smiled at him "than let your team back you up. Because I want the future r to be great for my village and you are my friend. Let me help."_

_From that moment on Sasuke saw Naruto as a brother._

End of flashback

Kyu sighed after wards they had demanded him to introduce himself and he said he would at the bell test. All he told them was his name.

It was wrong but he didn't really trust any of them. he didn't want to let any human other then Naruto to know him well.

So until they show team work with him he'll tell them his dream. Only Naruto knew that dream since he told him about it in the future. The one thing he would dream of time and time again.

He shook his head before he started crying. It was always like this when he thought of _that_. The pain was still fresh always making his heart always felt like it was being tear in half.

He stopped his walking right before he was at Naruto's bedroom door. Whipping away tears so Naruto wouldn't see, he called out "**KIT! YOUR GANNA BE LATE! LETS GO!"**

Naruto woke with a start. Looking around he saw all of his families polices and yes he meant both. From the moment both clans started he studied.

Now he was a wiz in this he knew it was time to go to the meeting. He had wanted to get the council out of the way before the wave mission and especially before the chunin exams. He didn't want them bullying his Lord Hokage

.

So he had asked the Third for calling a meeting where he would be presented as the Fourth's son so he could lived in the compound. It took a lot to finally convince the Third to say yes but he managed.

He pulled the letters from his father, got his mother's family scrolls and his own personal folders for the meeting. He placed them by the door of his room calling out to Kyu

"be there in a minute! I have to shower!" running to his very large bathroom. It had a large bath tub that was big enough for like 5 people at a time. It had 2 large mirrors and sink. A fairly laagered shower. And of course a toilet. Covered all in marble

He jumped into the shower letting the warm water he his nervous and tensed body. He wasn't really worried about the council members but the fact that he was spouse to talk in front of them! he was scared of letting his fear of crowds be shown to them.

Who knew how they would use it against him?

Sighing he finished his shower and got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked to his bedroom.

Even if it was covered with papers and scrolls from his studying it was still pretty impressive. He had a large room with a king sized bed. Three cabinets for his clothes, scrolls and books and finally one for his weapons. A hair dressed with a merrier. It looked more like a England styled room for a king than anything else.

It was his parents room. The one Minato had made after he got married to Kushina. Every room could be changed to whatever they wanted by use furnishing seal in the back of the room.

So if he wanted green walls all he had to do was place his hand on the seal thinking green walls and his room would be instantly painted.

He had keep it like his parents wanted it because it made him feel closer to them. finally he was ready in his clothes from yesterday and walked out to find Kyu crying in the hall

Naruto stopped when he saw Kyu's hands shaking as he was trying to hold something. That's when he knew Kyu was thinking of _that_. Knowing all he could do for his friend he pulled Kyu into a hug letting the king of demons cry into his shoulder.

Today was going to be very stressful for both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well sorry for the late update its just I had a really hard time writing the council scene but heres the best I could come up with. Hope its passable J **

**ALSO I NEED A DETA READER SO CAN SOMEONE HELP ME OUT?**

**Here's chapter 10**

**Kyuubi talking**

**_Kyuubi privet thinking_**

_Naruto thinking/talking to kyuubi_

_'other characters thinking'_

Flashbacks

"talking"

Chapter 10

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his high chair in the council meeting room. The tension was too thick in the air for the old man. He was starting to wonder how Naruto had managed talked him into ordering this meeting to began with.

He knew that telling Naruto who were his parents was a bad idea. The boy had wanted to take care of the duties from his clan, and to do that the council must know. Still he wished he could save the poor boy from all of this

_But he was able to convince __**me**__. He was using Minato's negotiating skills and with some of Kushina's grin ,that the boy was gifted to have, he won't need my help. _

Sarutobi grinned with these thought. He's face hidden behind his locked hands but the amusement could be seen in his eyes

The rest of the council was wondering what had him in such a good mood. Danzo was the most confused but mostly angry, he didn't want the old man happy.

The others members of Sarutobi's team were getting impatience they hated being called in like this and they showed it by asking Sarutobi when the meeting was going to start.

"how long do you intend to keep us waiting? We should be doing something that would help this village not wait around" Homura complained

"I agree. The meeting will start now. First we must decide about what we are going to do with the weapon know as Naruto Uzu-" Koharu stated to say but was cut off by a very deep sexy voice

"**sorry but are you the Hokage? Let me answer that…NO YOU ARE NOT! SO YOU DON'T START THE MEETING! GOT IT?!"**

All heads turn to the man leaning against the door. He had his arms cross over his chest, one leg over the other by the ankle. His stance showed relaxed and friendly.

That didn't stop the room from reaching for their weapons though. None of them had heard, seen or even sense him. Making them jump to automatic defense mood.

Danzo glared , snapping his fingers, he had his ROOT surround the man in seconds. "who are you?" he demanded

The man just looked around at the ROOT ambu than at Danzo giving a low whistle "**Nice trick. Do they roll over too? How about playing dead? "**

The council was outraged even Sarutobi couldn't deny that that had angered him. Who did the man think he was?!

Just as Danzo was going to order his men – his weapons- to take him away when another voice was heard from the hall behind connecting to the door the man was at

"Kyu! That was rude! Apologize to Lord Hokage at once!"

The man, now know as Kyu, laughed and said without turning **"Apologize? For what? I didn't insult the Hokage I just insulted the ****_wanna be_**** Hokage. Big difference." **

The voice came again much closer this time, in fact the voice was at the door belonging to the _demon brat_.

He had a look that only a father would have when dealing with their spoiled child only the look was being sent to the man.

"You did insult him. Lord Third Hokage was in a meeting and you interrupted. That was rude and you need to apologize right now." Naruto said.

Kyu blinked at him than he hanged his head in defeat **"I'm sorry for interrupting. I was rude and I hope you can forgive me"**

Pleased Naruto turned to the room full of clan heads and civilians staring, no glaring back at him. FOM was starting to kick in again.

Naruto broke out in a sweat but he couldn't ignore the ROOT surrounding Kyu so in a broken voice he asked "U-um L-lord third Hokage could you..um..o-order the ambu to l-leave my friend alone? Please?"

Sarutobi was shocked beyond words. He just stared blankly at the boy who was grinning sheepish at them. Just than ROOT had Naruto on the ground pinning him by his arms and one had a foot on his head.

The civilians cheered shouting out their happiness and approval

"Yes! Show that Demon pain!"

"Kill him! He broke the law by coming in here without permission!"

"How does it feel to have no strength?"

The clan heads shook their heads at the behavior but made no move in helping Naruto. They were nobles and helping someone so hated would look bad for their image.

Only Shikaku was smart enough to say something "hey, what are you doing? Letting the boy go!"

The other members of the council shock their heads at him, for someone coming from such a smart family was really idiotic .

That was what they thought until Sarutobi slammed his fist against the table. Everyone turned to him as he glared. Sending shivers down the backs of everyone in the room except for Naruto and Kyu

The ROOT ambu were to learn an emotion that very moment. _Fear._

Before them was not the pushover old man who had the Hokage hat for too long but the man who survived _TWO _senobi wars.

"you will let go of him at once!" Sarutobi ordered but it sounded more like a growl. The ROOT didn't move other than shack a little and looked at Danzo for orders.

Koharu shook her head. "No the boy broke the rules and thus must face the consequence" she said as if she was speaking to a child.

Homura nodded "this is no time for your soft kind heart Sarutobi. But if it makes you feel better we will vote on-"

**"NO YOU WILL NOT!"** shouted Kyu in his face. The others were shocked that he managed to get by the ambu without any of them seeing him. How had he moved so fast?! He was almost as fast as the Fourth!

Kyu however didn't seem to notice their shock silence and continued **"your Hokage just gave an order and you ****_must _****follow it!No votes because you don't have that power! You got it!?" **

He screamed but his face was blank.

Homura and Koharu felt anger spin in them and Koharu stupidly opened her mouth "we are not going to listen to-"

"Enough! I gave a order and that is final! You will let Naruto go!" Sarutobi yelled losing his patience. He hated it when his teammates do this but they were right. It was time he let go of his soft heart and take control of his village again!

Danzo answered "we all know you have a special place for the boy but you cannot play favorites. It would show weakness-"

Finally Sarutobi snapped, especially when he saw Naruto get slammed against the ground, he proclaimed

"unhand the son of the Fourth Hokage! He is here as the head of the Namikaze clan and you will show him respect!"

The room was dead quite.

_What did the Third Hokage say!? _


	12. Chapter 12

** So big thanks to my beta reader! I couidn't do it with put you TheRazgrizDragon!**

**Any way here chapter 11J**

Chapter 11

The room was dead quite as all eyes were on the Third. No one could breathe; all deny what the Hokage had just screamed out to all of them. One of the civilian seemed to be the only one to snap out of the trance.

He was a simple man who represented the restaurants of the village. His job was to make sure that all the food that was sold was following the heath laws and he was also in charge of the taxes that only applied to restaurant owners.

He was also one of the first friends Kushina made when she came to the Leaf. He was one of the few who knew that Kushina and Minato had wedded.

If what the Hokage said was true than that would mean he had been hurting Kushina's son for 12 years blaming him for her death.

For the death of the only woman he ever loved.  
"Great God, please don't let it be true? Please don't be her son", he thought as he stepped forward?

"L-Lord Hokage. W-what did you say?" He had asked over the lump of guilt that was forming in his throat. For he knew it was true; he knew Kushina was pregnant with a child when the Nine Tailed Fox attacked.

Sarutobi was watching the frozen members of the council as they all tried to understand what he had just screamed out.

He didn't bother to answer the civilians because Naruto was still being pinned to the ground as the ROOT ANBU added more pressure that they had previously put on him.

Even if they were afraid of the Third Hokage, they weren't afraid of hurting the little demon brat as some would call him.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at them growling out "Let… The… Boy… Go… NOW!"

The entire room was shaking at the dark aura that Sarutobi had surrounding him. They all stood for a good minute or two until Naruto's voice broke the tension.

"Um- I'm okay Lord Hokage, you can continue the meeting if you want. Um, I'll just, um, wait, I guess…."

Before Sarutobi could respond all of the ANBU were on the ground in pain. Naruto was suddenly beside him being hold in the air by his shirt.

His arms and legs dangling as Kyu set him down. "**You all right kit? Sorry it took me so long for helping you, I was distracted**", Kyu said sheepishly scratching his head.

It was then that Koharu decided to intervene. "Sarutobi, explain yourself! What do you mean that- that thing is the son of the Fourth Hokage? The Fourth never married anyone!"

Some of the council –mostly the civilians- where nodding their heads in agreement.

Homura nodded as well before saying "if that is his son than it's a bastard child. So it has no right to anything belonging to the Fou…

"I have proof" Naruto yell, effectively cutting him off!

Pulling out some folders, that the council just notice he had from the inside of his shirt he placed it on the table beside the Third.

"I have the letters my parents left me, the wills saying the properties that my parents left me, and of course my birth certificate. All signed by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

With that he pulled out all the items from the folder, showing the room before putting them back down on the table.

The room was quite again until Danzo growled "that doesn't change the fact that you're a bastard chi…"

Sarutobi slammed his fist on the table. Then he turned angrily to Danzo with a terrifying glare making Danzo sit straighter to not show the fear he was feeling.

"You were not called upon adviser, and remember that. You are nothing but an adviser. You stay quiet until the Hokage says that the topic is open to discussion, understand?" Sarutobi commanded with authority.

Homura sighed obviously annoyed. "Sarutobi you do not have the power to silence…"

"I gave you the power of an adviser Homura and I can take it away!" Sarutobi interrupted and commanded authoritatively, while finally losing all tolerances for the council.

He looked at the quiet members of the council. The clan heads were stiff and alert, while the civilians were all pale and wide eyed.

"I'm the Hokage. The only one who has more power than me is the Fire Daimyo. You all represent the village but none of you can decide on anything without coming to me first. I am the leader. AND you must follow my orders. So I order you to sit down now, stay quiet and listen. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Kyu, with satisfied smirk and Naruto with a proud smile were the only ones who showed an emotion besides shock and awe.

Sarutobi looked at them all before patting Naruto's shoulder "please continue, and would you like to stand by me or go sit down in the Namikaze council chair?"

Naruto bowed at the Hokage wordlessly walked to the Namikaze council chair at the shinobi side of the room. Kyu quietly following him like a shadow.

He sat down between Shikaku and Tsume; the Konoha Council watched him the whole time like a hawk.

When he got all his papers in order Naruto looked at Kyu who nodded encouragement at him. He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart before continuing.

"As I was saying I have all legal documents of my parents…"

"**Including Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's official marriage certificate"** Kyu interrupted. He knew that the Third just said to wait till he was called upon but he wasn't going to let these people call his kit a bastard child.

Tsume was shocked at the bravery of the man who was standing behind Naruto. She was looking at him while he watched the council members with narrowed eyes, sending the message loud and clear that Naruto's parents were married.

He suddenly turned his head at her.

At first his expression was one of seriousness than it turned into an amused smirk. He winked at her and she turned away blushing. Embarrassed to be caught staring.

'What's wrong with me? Why did I turn?! I'm the toughest woman in the village, I raise dogs! Why am I blushing like a little academy student, she thought?

"Kyu", Naruto scolded!

"**Sorry kit. Please finish**." Kyu said grinning. He was feeling giggly inside and let his good mood show. Making Tsume blush! Yes! Who's the man? Kyu's the man!

"As I was saying my parents left me all of their properties, including the Namikaze Compound, the Whirlpool Village. my father's personal training ground No. 99, my mother's weapons store, The Storm Clothes Store and a ramen stand that isn't named here but it says to ask a man named Troushiro."

Naruto read out from his parent's wills.

A civilian stood up from his chair; Naruto recognized him before when he had been the only one to ask the Third if what he said about him was true.

He watched as the man rounded the tables and fell to knees beside Naruto's chair "I-I'm so, so sorry Kushina please forgive me." He lifted his head and stared at Naruto with tear filled eyes "I'm Troushiro, a very good friend of your mother."

The council members watched as Naruto jumped downed from his chair and took the man's hands pulling on them until Troushiro stood up

Naruto said nothing just hugged the man lopping his arms around the man's waist.

"It's okay, don't cry. You just need to let go of the pain you have inside, for I understand. You lost loved ones on the night of the Nine Tails attack. So it's only natural that you would hate me in some way. I was a constant reminder of what happened that night. It must have been painful, and for that I'm sorry!"

Naruto said this while tightening his hold on Troushiro. The whole council felt guilt bite at them. The boy they hate was apologizing for what he reminded them of, and they felt terrible for what they did.

Kyu coughed in his hand, gaining the attention of the room, "**kit I believe you had some ideas for the council to hear?**"

Naruto gave a soft smile and nodded letting go of Troushiro. He then sat back on his chair pulling out his own notes. "Well first I believe we should discuss the security in the village. Is that all right Lord Third Hokage, he asked?

Sarutobi raised a brow in curiosity "what do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto took that as a sign to continue. "Well, you see this village is one the strongest hidden villages, but we have at least two really bad missing nin, and I know from experiences that the village is surrounded with a jutsu that detects intruders."

The clan heads were starting to lean in to what Naruto was saying including the advisers.  
"Well there has to be a password for our ANBU to get in right?"

The others nodded "so I proclaim we change it." Naruto finished.

The others were giving him looks that said that they believed he was an idiot, only Sarutobi was impressed with the boy.

Sarutobi wanted the others to see the boy's genius mind so he told Naruto to give reason to this change.  
"Well, if we have the same password from the time the First was around then every traitor we have that was in ANBU would be able to get into the village completely undetected. That is a threat to the village which we should fix."

Kyu watched the looks of surprise cross the members of the council as they began to realize Naruto was right in this. Good, if Naruto shows himself as a wise choice maker for the council than Danzo's chair was as good as ours!

He was almost rumbling his hands at the thought.

"That's a smart idea" a civilian woman said sounding amazed.

Naruto nodded before continuing "we need to find a way to make sure that ANBUs are the only ones who can go through so we could have a specific number in their masks along with the password."

The Hokage grinned at the boy before asking "all in favor of this say ay?"

The room was filled with ayes only Danzo, Homura and Koharu said nay to Naruto's option passed.

Hiashi was watching Naruto as the boy scribbled notes on his little scroll whenever someone said anything. Using his Bakugan he realized that Naruto was writing everything in a language of seals.

"Interesting, the boy knows seals. Like father like son" he thought. He finished that line of thought "But just how much of his father does he have in him?"

Deciding on finding out he raised his hand to be called upon by the Hokage. The members were still talking on changing the password but he wanted to know what else the boy had in that surprising mind of his.

"Naruto what else do you have to say about the village?" Hiashi asked when he got the others attention.

Kyu grinned. Ah so the all mighty Hyuga was curious was he? Well he was going to be really impressed with the ideas Naruto had.

Naruto looked at the Hokage for permission, and only when the Third nodded did he look down at his notes.

"To not waste time I'll say them in a number order", Naruto replied. "First, we should have students more prepared for their work on the field. I mean being told that they could die is really different than actually being almost killed."  
The council members winced since they knew Naruto spoke from experience.

"Second, we should make a requirement that for every chunin to become a jonin they have to have a cretin amount of volunteer work at the academy. That way when they become jonin they have a better grip on teaching kids and how to handle kids in death situations, which in turn will give us more chances of our genin surviving missions."

Everyone thought that was a great idea since most of them had kids becoming genin or soon to be genin and they wanted the teacher to be able to protect their babies.

"Third, we should have our hospitals with better medication. We need to at least have some medic classes for the academy too. Just so we can heal ourselves of minor wounds and the hospital wouldn't be over packed. "

Everyone was starting to get blown away. They were expecting maybe like two ideas, but Naruto was obviously just starting and the ideas were great!

"Fourth, we should have more ways into evacuation places since the village is huge and getting across the village during an emergency will be difficult not to mention time consuming."

Naruto took a long breathe, "fifth, training in being interrogated and tortured so we can be used to it and not give away village secrets as easily if we are ever caught should also be taught to genin."

"**Oh. Oh. Kit can I say the last one? Please? Pretty, please? Come on let me**!" Kyu suddenly said making the others realize he was still in the room.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he pulled down his cap.

"**Yeah! Okay the last one would be a festival that would have the ninjas and civilians have booths that would be fun and have some of the work they did. That way the village is more untied! How cool is that**?" Kyu cried like an excided child.

The whole council was impressed with Naruto.

Everyone agreed that Naruto was not a demon monster but a very kind child with an amazing brain. They all wrote down on a paper that Shikaku had passed around when Naruto had said the second one.

It said that Naruto was accepted into the council as a neutral for both the ninja's and civilian's rights.

When it reached the Hokage he grinned before looking at Naruto and saying

"from this day forward the three main advisers are officially in retirement and Naruto will be my new single adviser."  
Danzo, Homura, and Koharu all started to protest but were subdued to keep quiet by the Third's glare.

Kyu let out a whoop of happiness jumping around looking completely crazy as he danced in a circle singing,

**"kit is now adviser, kit is now adviser, and you cannot do anything about it! Yeah! Everyone! Kit is now adviser!"**

Naruto grinned at Kyu but when he turned to the Hokage he was frowning "I'm not sure I'm good enough for that position Lord Hokage."

Kyu stopped dancing turning to Naruto pointing a finger at his face and said "**you have no choice! It's been decided!"  
**  
Just as Naruto was about to protest Kyu shouted knowing Naruto would never fight this,

"**it's an order by the Hokage**!"

And that's how Naruto made friends with the Konoha Council and became the new trusted adviser of the village.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and girls sorry about the very late update I was just busy with some school stuff and I really didn't have a lot of time to make the chapters. So im going to be updated more since school is almost over but my writing style might change to more detail. **

**SO TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR NARUTO ALLREADY MEET KONOHAMARU! ****J**

**So anyway on with the show! **

Chapter 12

Naruto was smiling after he left the meeting chamber but as soon as the door closed behind him he's face felled from a confidant look to one of pure horror.

He had just wanted to help the Third without bring to much attention to himself but that plan was crushed as soon as he saw the faces glaring back at him when he step into the room.

He didn't know how it happened but before he knew it he was suddenly made the adviser! ADVISER! Naruto would have done anything for his village but that didn't mean he would like it or…succeeded at it.

_What if I can't? but I was Hokage once does that count as experience? Oh god will..will..will I have to give speeches?! Dear god! I'm going to fail! I'm going to miserably fail! _Naruto thought with fear quickly biting his heart as well as panic.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely notice the other council members leaving the room. They had stayed a hour longer after his ideas were given to talk about the changes to the village.

The other members were all watching his moves but Naruto had been prepared. In the future he would always meditate right before the meetings so he could have a nice and strong back bone so the council would never gain more power over him.

He had sat taking as many notes as he could making sure to write down everything someone said so he could re-read everyone's reactions later on with more time to find what they _really _thought. He made sure to write it in his families seal language in case of someone taking his scroll.

He was brought out of his thoughts when someone smacked his back. Hard. Throwing him off balanced he was meet with the ground.

**"****don't you dare think like that kit! You did great! Did you see the faces!? Wasn't it great?! Ha ha ha ha!" ** yelled Kyu after railing his hand back.

Inside he knew this would open up new bonds for his kit and maybe just maybe he would use this to Kyu's avenge. How wouldn't want their daughter married to a very powerful villager? From the looks he saw on Hiashi and Inoichi face they would.

Kyu's face grow a very big grin. **_'blind dates! Here comes kit!' _** he thought.

Naruto got up dusting his pants with a blank look at Kyu, who seemed to be in his own little world, and notice Troushiro from earlier walking towards them. He would be lying if he didn't say he wanted to meet him, after all the man was friends with his mom. How he wished he could have know her more

As Troushiro neared he notice the demon- no _NARUTO- _staring at him and was fighting the bile in his throat. That look was so like Kushina he wondered why he never notice until now

_Because you were too busy seeing the demon seal away to actually look. _ Said a small voice in the back of his head. He felt guilt hit him again and only when he saw the boy give him a small soft smile did he fell the guilt increase.

"hello!" he called out " I was just wondering if you like to see the ramen stand you own?" he was hoping for so time to spend with the boy

Kyu narrower his eyes. The human wanted something, whatever it was he wasn't going to get it. Naruto didn't respond so he decide to "**the boy can't. He got a gennin test to get to, we are already late as it is." **

Troushiro face fell for a seconded before perking up again "oh well how about after the test then?"

Again Naruto didn't respond only a small nod. '_This guy is weird. He is trying a little too hard.' _Thought Naruto to Kyu using their mind link _'what do you think he wants?'_

Kyu smiled at the man though his eyes were protective **'****_I don't know. Try to pull the scared kid card again to find out'_**

Naruto looked at Kyu before his gaze returned to Torshiro and did his best scared eyed look "I would rather s-stay here..um I have a test so g-goodbye!"

And with that he ran off.

After he left Kyu glared long and hard at Torshiro who seem shocked

**" ****did you see that? That is what this village did to the boy..whenever he's invited somewhere he thinks it's a plan to beat the shit out of him…so for your own good tell me the ****_real_**** reason you wanted to take him to the ramen stand"**

Torshiro felt guilt and fear. Guilt for hearing how the boy lived and never doing anything about it and fear cause this guy was scary! Laughing nervously under the gaze of Kyu he thought about lying only when he felt the glare increase did he decided against it

Taking a deep sigh he answered "I want to make up for all the years I messed up okay?"

Kyu blinked surprised at the answer that seem honest but Torshiro continued gaining anger

"look I don't know what you know about his life but I knew his mom and his dad. I knew what great people they were still I was too blind to see their child in front of me! I was too blind to see the pain their son lived through! I guess the reason I invented him was to try to make it up to them by being there now even if its 12 years late…." He's voice died out at the end glaring in self hate at the ground.

Kyu grinned. Oh so the man was trying to make it up is he? Well then as long as his kit was safe he didn't care but why not have fun with this? He love scaring civilians!

**"****okay good. You passed the test. Now come on we have to go and see if Kit passed his! Then we are going to take him and his team to Kit's ramen stand!"**

Kyu yelled as he throw the dumbstruck Torshiro in the air " wait! What are you doing?!"

Kyu laughed like a mad man as he graved the human in the air throwing him over the roof tops catching the screaming Torshiro right before he would hit the ground each time only to be thrown again ** "why I'm only taking a civilian to the test ground the ninja way! We don't want to be late do we!? Mha ha ha ha!"**

Torshiro could only answer with screaming and a loud "YOUR INSANE!"

Naruto turned when he heard "YOUR INSANE!" but then knew it involved Kyu so he let it slide. He had ran to the meeting point for the bell test but his mind was still in the council room

**_*flash back*_**

The council room was just finishing up the new changes when Naruto suddenly stood up "I can't! " he yelled

The rest looked at him with a question faced.

"um can't what Naruto-sama?" asked a random man from the civilian side

Naruto took a deep breath and then he looked like he was having a inner war before answering "the adviser seat. I can't do it."

The Hokage and most of the others looked shocked. Why would the boy say he couldn't? he's ideas were perfect and even if some of the members still didn't accept him the son of the Fourth they couldn't deny the benefits of him being adviser

Kyu chocked at Naruto's yell. He was still dancing and the Kit just had to rain on his paraded didn't he?

Naruto sighed at the looks and whispers he got but then he softly smile holding up his hand until the noise died down

"you see, I'm honored about being give this seat but the village would never followed a child. The village must be united and having a child in a very important seat will only led to a war between us and I refuse to be the reason of it."

He bowed before sitting back down. That was only half the truth, he also didn't wanted to be watched incase his father's enemies decided to try to have him killed and how was he going to change the future if his movements were watched?

The other members were stunned that the boy thought that far in only a matter of minutes. It just made it clearer that Naruto was right for the job in their eyes still he had a point.

Sarutobi closed his eyes before opening them "very well Naruto will not be given this seat until he is 18-"

Kyu almost cried. NO! Kit had to take this job, so if they wanted a image then a image they are going to get! **" lord Hokage! I have a idea that might help with this problem!" **

When he felt the gaze of everyone one on him he couldn't help but shiver at the feel of Naruto's I-going-to-kill-you look. Sarutobi was again reminded that the man was still in the room nodding his head at Kyu to proceed

"**well they wouldn't follow a child but would they follow a child if they didn't know?" ** Kyu said and at the looks of confutation he continue "**what I mean is, I pretend to be the new adviser well the Kit here tells me what to say!" **

So the plan had been made that to the public Kyu was new adviser well only the council would knew the truth and anyone who speaks of it was to be put to death.

*******_end of flashback*_**

Naruto sighed. He looked up when he saw the training ground come into view. _ The bell test. Here I come _ thought Naruto with a smile as he landed on the middle log, the one he was tie to the first time.


End file.
